Nothing According to Plan
by eagonfan360
Summary: Jellal and Erza decide to bring Natsu and Gray along for a double date. Of course, with those two along, nothing possibly goes as planned. Written for my friend Will in the space of about three hours. I hope you like it. 3 Please review and tell me about any errors or if I should continue.


OK, so my friend Will is REALLY obsessed with the ship Gray/Natsu, and since I'm a writer I decided to be nice and write him a story. **WARNING: THIS WAS WRITTEN IN LESS THAN THREE HOURS AND HAS LIMITED EDITING. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOMETHING IS WRONG OR SHOULD BE CHANGED. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN, PLAN TO OWN, OR PROFIT FROM THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WRITER OF FAIRY TAIL.** With that, ENJOY!

* * *

_**Jellal POV**_

It was obvious from the start that this was going to be a disaster.

Erza and I had agreed to pick up Natsu and Gray for a "double date." The two had recently told the whole guild about their relationship, and in an effort to show that she approved, Erza had invited them to come with us to the movies. (Not that I had been planning this date for ages, finding a day when security would be low, and council members few and far between. Except of course I HAD)

Never the less, when Erza put her mind to something, it got done, one way or the other.

The disaster started as soon as we got to Natsu's house to pick the two of them up. From about 15 minutes away, the sounds of fighting and arguing could be heard, and it sounded especially heated. As soon as we got within sight of the new couple, blasts of fire and shards of ice were raining down, as Gray and Natsu battled it out over some unknown quarrel. Gray was (obviously) missing a shirt by this point, and Natsu was trying to use his fire dragon wing attack. Unfortunately for all of us, the attack came our way, as well as a few of Gray's ice shards, which combined to rip the smallest hole in Erza's dress.

I didn't know, until that moment, that Erza knew how to use such foul language.

Needless to say, she got the two under control, Gray in a shirt, and the whole in her dress fixed in record time. (Turns out those two were arguing over who would pay that evening. Idiots.)

The next disaster didn't happen until we were almost through dinner. Those two had managed to stay silent through the whole movie, (because they were asleep) and even ate dinner in an agreeable enough manner. Natsu of course ate way too much for anyone his size, and Gray was shirtless in about three seconds flat. But overall they were agreeable.

Every once and a while, I would catch one of them looking at the other with a strange look in their eyes. I caught it first as Natsu was ordering about seventeen dishes. (I was REALLY glad that the owner of this restaurant was a friend of Crime Sorciere. He owed me a lot, and after tonight he was SURE to have paid his debt and then some.) Gray would look over at Natsu as he rushed through his words, trying to tell the waiter that he wanted 7 of this dish and that, yes, he knew it was a dish that served 10 people. It was a quiet sort of smirk, the kind people get when they are amused by something they don't quite understand. It held no malice what so ever, and looked almost... gleeful.

I saw it again as Erza was berating Gray for stripping again in a public place. Gray was trying to defend himself, saying that it was a habit and he couldn't control it. (Gray was honestly the bravest person I knew. How he had the balls to stand up to Erza, I didn't know. I just hoped she wouldn't kill him.) Natsu looked over at Gray, a small smile on his face, and that same fond look in his eyes. It almost looked as if he was saying, 'look at this person that I have next to me. So fascinating, and so dear to me.' It was a look I knew well. I stared at Erza the same way many times over the past few months.

It was almost cute, seeing two of the strongest men I knew looking at each other with such endearment. I was actually starting to rethink my hesitation at letting them come with us tonight. Especially when, at the end of dinner, the owner told me that I didn't need to pay for a thing. (I almost cried hearing that. Natsu and Gray together had eaten enough to feed a small army, and Erza had eaten EVERY. SINGLE. PIECE. OF. CAKE.) It was starting to look like the night would end on a good note, and I was actually smiling as we left the restaurant and made our way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

But of course, it was as we made our way through a small ally that all hell broke lose.

See, I had forgotten one simple rule, had I remembered, would have made me rethink this whole night. Whenever two or more Fairy Tail mages gathered, trouble would find them. It was an undeniable rule of reality, as true as gravity. I had seen and heard of too many instances where that proved to be real.

It happened as we were walking. Gray and Natsu were starting some argument, (something about handcuffs, I REALLY didn't want to know) and Erza kept shooting them little looks that kept them from getting out of hand. I was hanging back with my hood up, keeping my facial tattoos hidden in case anyone saw us. (I had gotten a spell from Mira that hid it in public, but it wore off after four hours.) I wasn't paying attention, but if I was, I would have heard the sound of footsteps coming our way. As it was, I didn't notice them until I heard the sentence that would almost get me thrown back into prison.

"Hey there hot stuff, wanna come with me?"

It wasn't apparent at first who they were talking to. (Let's face it, everyone in and around Fairy Tail is hot with a capital HOT. I was strait and all, but even I knew hot when I saw it.) So naturally we all turned around with varying degrees of annoyance. The speaker in question was a large man, with mussels a plenty. His friends, of which there were six, were all around the same size.

So basically, if we weren't all powerful, god like mages, we would have been shaking in our boots. As it was, we only felt mild irritation at having our night interrupted.

Erza was the one to step forward first. I let her, knowing full well that she could take on all of them WITH the dress and heels on.

"Excuse me?" Her tone made it clear that she meant business, and in that moment, I could feel why I loved her so much.

"Not you ya bimbo. We meant the fine piece of ass back there half naked." The main thug's friends all laughed at his words, even as I felt more than saw Erza's anger. I myself was ready to kill them, morals be damned. But Erza was quick to shoot us all a look that meant she would handle this.

"Excuse you?" Erza's voice dripped with a dark malice that could be felt from miles away. A few of the thugs backed away, but most of them stayed close to their leader, obviously confident that he could take out one measly 'bimbo.'

"Yeah, you heard us. Get out of the way so we can talk to that fine ass shirtless guy. I wanna see if I can show him a good time."

This entire time I noticed two things.

1. The air was getting colder. I could see my breath by this point, and a few puddles on the ground had frozen over. And,

2. Natsu was eerily silent. Usually by this point he would have been trying to kill these guys. But he was simply standing there and staring.

Actually, it was more like glaring. When I looked directly at him, his face was different. It was shadowed, and I couldn't see him all the way. But I could see his eyes, if only for the simple fact that they GLOWED. It look... inhuman to say the least.

I could feel that this was going to turn dangerous, and sooner rather than later. I began to step forward, to stop the men, or even just to warn Erza about Natsu, but she shot me the look again that said she could handle it.

"I will not step aside. That man is my friend, and I will NOT allow you to-"

"Listen here bitch, I don't really care what the fuck he is to you. All I care about is that he gets his fine little ass over here before I take his faggot ass and-"

He never finished the sentence.

Natsu was on them in less than a second. His eyes looked even worse than before, his skin looked different, almost as if he had scales. His fingers curled in like claws. And when he opened his mouth, showing teeth that were at least twice as sharp as before, what came out sounded less like words, and more like guttural snarls, as if it weren't Natsu talking, but some feral beast.

"NEVER INSULT MY GRAY IN YOUR LIFE! HIS EXISTENCE IS WORTH THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF YOURS. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT HOW DARE YOU!"

None of that was the terrifying part. It was his flames that scared me the most. They felt different, in a way that was so fundamentally wrong that it took a few moments to figure out the exact problem.

Natsu's flames burned cold.

It was surreal, that Natsu, heated, passionate Natsu who's flames burned hotter than the desert could produce cold flames. And yet it made sense. If his heart was warmed, so was his fire. But right now it burned with cold hatred for the man who had insulted HIS Gray.

It took me a few moments to act, but by that time, several of the men were on the ground, actual blood seeping from wounds that looked an awful lot like claw marks. Natsu's cold flames swept the walls and the ground, actually creating ice that clung to everything. His eyes were too far gone, and he didn't look the same.

"Natsu!" Both Erza and Gray were shouting at him, trying to get him to stop. Erza had re-quipped into Flame Empress armor to try to combat the cold, but it wasn't helping. Her flames were simply snuffed out by Natsu's.

I blasted him with a powerful beam of my own magic, strong enough to knock Natsu back on most days. But now it was as if I had thrown a pencil at him. He actually looked my way, and with ease and precision, deflected my magic with a wave of his fire. He stayed looking at us, the offending man in his grip, bleeding and freezing all at once.

"Ice Make: Prison!"

Natsu was quick enough on his feet that he instinctively dodged Gray's strike, leaving the offending man and a few of his lackeys to be caught in Gray's cage. But the attack had done it's job, snapping Natsu out of his rage and bringing him back to the present. I watched as he looked around, seeing the cold flames and ice that coated the ground. As he calmed down, the flames visibly lessened until they died down completely.

I stayed where I was, watching as Natsu stood there, completely in shock. I watched as he took in the blood on his hands and on the ground, watching as he connected the dots. He looked thoroughly troubled, glancing from the ground to the men to Gray to Erza and me to Gray to his blood stained hands to Gray to the men again and finally resting on Gray. He looked so upset that I actually wouldn't have been shocked to see him cry. I had never seen that kind of power before, especially not from kind Natsu. That his heart could get so cold for any reason, and could make him so powerful as to hold back not just me, but ERZA...

No one had moved so far. So when Gray took slow steps forward, approaching Natsu, I held my breath, wondering what he would do. It was Gray's attack that had snapped Natsu out of it, and as Natsu saw Gray coming closer, he did something unexpected.

He stepped away.

Gray hesitated for half a moment before continuing forward, continuing even as Natsu moved backwards. Neither would speak, and all Natsu would do was look from his hands to Gray to the men and back to Gray, as if to say, 'don't come near me, I hurt these people."

Gray never stopped walking towards Natsu, a determined look on his face. When Natsu's back hit the ally wall, he threw his hands out, trying to keep Gray away. But Gray didn't stop until he stood right in front of a trembling Natsu. And for two seconds (yes I counted them, sue me) that was all he did. Then, with a strong grip and determination, he pulled Natsu forward and into his arms.

For a few seconds, all Natsu did was stand there, shock evident on his face. He said nothing, and for a time, neither did Gray. They both just stood there, Gray holding Natsu, and Natsu stiffly being held. Until I heard Gray say something.

"Thank you."

(Fast forward a few hours)

* * *

_**Natsu POV**_

It had been surprisingly easy to handle the cops. Jellal was in no danger, since his hood had been up and he hadn't actually said or done anything in front of them. Turns out that the thugs had been wanted in town for a series of attacks on young men. We even got a small amount of Jewel for their capture. (All of it went towards the damage I had caused to the buildings near by when I snapped.)

Speaking of that...

The first thing I did after the cops left was start towards home. I could smell those thug's blood all over me and the ally, and I didn't want to go to the guild like this.

I didn't tell Gray before I left. He was talking to Erza and Jellal, probably apologizing to them for my behavior. It seemed like he did that a lot; telling people I was sorry for what I did when we were in public together. I honestly tried to behave, I really did. But there was something about being near Gray that made my head fuzzy and made every emotion 200x stronger. It was probably embarrassing on his part to be around me...

And now I had pulled a stunt like that. I had lost control AGAIN over Gray. Just thinking back to how those people had treated Erza made my blood boil, but thinking about what they had said to Gray made it feel like ice was in his veins. Just thinking about what they had said, they way they looked at HIS Gray, the way the had called him a-

"Hey flame head, aren't I supposed to be the one that freezes things?"

Gray's voice came from not too far behind me, and it made me look up to see... more Ice, all formed by flames that burned cold to the touch. There weren't any people around, (the path to my house was through a forest) and as I turned to face Gray, we were completely alone.

Gray had put on a shirt this time, and part of me was glad. If I had to face him right now while he was half naked, it would be hard to ask him the questions I had.

Gray was jogging lightly, and stopped when he stood in front of me, only a foot away, in arms reach. But he didn't grab me like he had done before. Instead, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and stood like that for a few moments.

After a few seconds of me not talking, Gray sighed deeply. "Are you gonna tell me why you decided to not tell me you were going home? You're lucky I guessed or I would have never found you." My heart beat faster at the thought of Gray being worried about me. But it was quickly overturned as I remembered his face as I looked back at him, as I held a limp and bloody man with cold fire all around us.

He had looked afraid.

Gray was still looking at me, and I was to afraid of what I would find in his eyes. Honestly, this man held me in the palm of his hands. If he told me to jump off a cliff I would do it. (I usually would anyway but that's not the point) I was horribly afraid to see anything like disappointment or fear in his eyes. So I looked towards the ground, closed my eyes, and waited for Gray to make a move.

It took all of thirty two seconds for Gray to figure out that I wasn't going to move any time soon. I could hear a soft sigh, feel his breath on my skin at this distance. I heard the sound of Gray stepping forward, coming closer to me. I could feel his heat radiating off of him, drawing me in closer. I didn't open my eyes, still not wanting to see Gray look at me in disappointment.

I sat still and let Gray move. I didn't protest of move away as I felt his hand come up to rest on my face, the warm, rough skin of his thumb rubbing little circles on my cheek. I could feel it as he lifted my head, bringing our faces close. I knew without looking that if I opened my eyes, I would see Gray's eyes, a blue so dark they looked black, but still I kept mine closed.

Until I head his voice whisper the softest words he had ever spoken to me.

"It's OK Natsu. I still love you. I'm not mad at you, and I never really could be."

My eyes snapped open, seeing at last that Gray's eyes weren't filled with shame and disturbance, disgust and disappointment. They were filled with PRIDE and KINDNESS, with acceptance and love. And as he finally kissed me for the first time that night, I could feel every single one of those emotions flooding from his heart to mine, and I felt so at peace with everything in the world.

I didn't notice that it had started to snow, I only felt soft coolness in my hair and on my skin.

I didn't notice that I was growing warmer, I only felt the cold that had settled into my veins go far away.

And I never noticed that a fire had started around us. I only knew that I was warmer than I ever remembered being, and that the heat never burned with the passion I usually felt, but softly caressed us both with a tender heat that I never wanted to leave.

* * *

**I realize that several characters may have different personalities than they really have, especially Natsu. But my friend liked it, and so I can't complain. Please review this story, and tell me if I should continue it or not, with Gray's perspective or something.**

**Thank you for putting up with this mess of a story. 3**


End file.
